


Sonic RP Book

by daddyissues357



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Crime Fighting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Penis In Vagina Sex, Platonic Kissing, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyissues357/pseuds/daddyissues357
Summary: This is where I post my Sonic roleplay prompts. Can range from cute and fluffy stories to angst to smut.
Comments: 1





	1. Rules

Rules for Sonic Roleplaying

1\. Don't make an overpowered OC that can do all the fighting on their own or defeat everybody.

2\. Be able to respond with at least four sentences to a paragraph. Include dialouge when needed and bring in as much detail as you can.

3\. Be able to speak decent English. I cannot speak other languages and will ignore you if I can't understand you.

4\. Be able to handle smut and mild action. Being a roleplay, we want to go away from the canon verse and create something new. This may mean including sexual content, possible gore, adult themes in general. Just no character deaths or constantly repeated scenes.

5\. Keep the ideas fresh and exciting. Roleplays tend to die fast and easy when neither of the roleplaying partners are providing goos scenarios. Escalate the scene! Make it interesting and exciting!

6\. Include less than 3 OCs. You still need to be able to play as at least one canon character in order to keep the story going.

7\. Let me know if you're going away for an extended period of time. I'm not going to sit here and wait for a response for weeks at a time unless I know for sure that you're coming back.

8\. No human versions of canon characters. Unless they are human or your OC is a human.

9\. No male pregnancy. It's just one of those things that bothers me. Sorry.

10\. Specify which timeline you want to use. I'm open to Sonix X, any of the comic timelines, Sonic Underground, Sonic Boom, ect.


	2. OC Creation Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either comment your completed sheet or send it to me via email.

Sonic OC (Original Character) Creator Sheet

Character Name:

Character Age:

Character Gender:

Character Species:

Character Sexual Orientation:

Skin/Fur/Feather/Scale/Ect. Color:

Hair Color (Top of Head):

Eye Color:

Height:

Relation to Canon Character (s):

Character Origin (No Longer Than a Paragraph):

Relationship Status:

Siblings or Children:

Female or Male Anatomy?:

Special Ability (ies):

Good or Bad Guy:

Best Friend:

Worst Enemy:

Clothing (if any):


	3. Scenario #1: Escaping the Lab

Scenario:

Character A goes to Dr. Eggman's laboratory to once again stop him from acting on a new evil scheme. While racing through the halls of the large building, searching for the mad doctor, Character A find several testing tanks. One of which houses someone who appears to still be alive! Character A finds a way to break Character B out of their years-long prison and the two escape Dr. Eggman's grasp together. Where do they go from here?


	4. Scenario #2: The Race is On!

Scenario:

Character B challenges Sonic the Hedgehog to a race, unable to believe that he really is the fastest thing alive. All of Sonic's friends gather in a dessert area filled with canyons and quicksand and all kinds of dangers. Sonic and Character B race off at the sound of the signal, but Character B looses their footing as slips off the edge of a canyon cliff. When Sonic races back to save them, is it possible that they were meant to be in this situation together?


	5. Scenario #3: Thunderstorms

Scenario:

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy all get stuck inside during a rainy and windy night outside. It eventually becomes a full-blown storm, and as the first whip of thunder cracks, Tails practically jumps out of his fur in a panic. The team learns that their fox friend is afraid of thunder and for good reason. They must do what they can to keep Tails distracted and happy and calm until the storm passes. Who knows how long that will take.


	6. Scenario #4: Baby Me

Scenario:

Character A and Character B have been close friends since they were kids. Character B has had a rough life and through it all, Character A was always there and always more than just a shoulder to cry on. They've become best friends over the years and today, Character B wants to share a secret with Character A. To help cope with past trauma, Character B has chosen to become a Little. A Little is an adult who turns to an infantile state of mind to help them cope with the stresses of being alone and mature. How will Character B react when Character A offers to become their caregiver?


	7. Scenario #5: Amy the Slut

Scenario:

Amy Rose has gone into her first heat as a fully-grown hedgehog. Now she feels confused and unsure as to who she wants to turn to for help. Of course she wants her first time to be with Sonic, but Knuckles is looking especially sweaty while working out today. And Shadow's soothing tone of voice is sending chills up Amy's spine. Big may seem kind of..mentally challenged..but he's, well, big in more ways than one. What about any of the villians? Would she really let Dr. Eggman use her? Only one way to find out.


	8. Scenario #6: Sonic Babysits Cream

Scenario:

Vanilla is going out of town for a business trip that's going to last the whole weekend, from Friday to Monday. She can't bring her darling girl Cream with her, as she won't have the time to keep an eye on her. So, she asks Sonic if he can babysits. She did try asking Amy, but the young hedgehog already had plans. Besides, Sonic has a feeling that he's really going to enjoy spending time with young, beautifully, chubby bunny Cream.


	9. Scenario #7: Shadow the Romantic

Scenario:

Character B's birthday is coming up in just a few short days and Shadow wants to make sure that it's extra special. Considering that this is the first birthday they'll be celebrating as a couple. Shadow asks Character B to write down a list of what they'd love to have for their birthday. He's determined to go through the entire list and give her everything she wants or needs. Shadow will not stop until his partner has the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> My email is theao3queen@gmail.com if you're interested. Serious inquiries only.


End file.
